A Sunny Valentine's Day
by pumpkingurl
Summary: just a one-shot story on a sunny Valentine's day.


A Sunny Valentine's Day

A/n: nothing peeps, just up for the occasion.

Please review but no flames.

A fluffy one-shot for those who care for Valentine's Day

Enjoy it all.

pg-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: this is not mine!

**Hermione's POV**

It's a sunny Valentine's Day and I definitely hate it.

It was a warm day and although most people will find this day the most favored day of the year, I think it's the most depressing.

Yeah, I know, I don't have a date for today, but who would like to go out with me anyway.

Hey, I'm not saying I'm ugly! I'm just fine.

You know, average smart kid with brown eyes and brown shiny hair… woohoo, I already tamed my electrified hair!

Yet, I tell you, no one would date a know-it-all mudblood on an Oh so Special Day!

Yelch!

Well, I have nothing against Valentine's Day.

I mean, I just can't feel it so what's the point of celebrating a holiday not concerning your business?

So here I am, on a sunny Valentine's Day, watching students as they, in pairs, climb the horseless carriages to Hogsmeade.

Yeah, I want to visit Hogsmeade but I'll just feel out of place.

So I chose to stay here and watch Valentine's Day pass by and continue my everyday routines.

I saw Ron and Parvati pass.

I waved at them and they did too.

So much for my best friend I think will hate Valentine's Day too.

I saw Ginny pass with Draco too.

I waved at her too.

So all my friends are out too… I'm alone…

"Great, a time to study," I said as I made my way to the Gryffindor tower.

When I reached the common room, I instantly took a seat at the couch near the window.

I looked down at the grounds and I saw the carriages leave for Hogsmeade.

Then, I turned to look at the sky and the clouds until I didn't notice I drifted off to sleep…

I was just entering my dreamland when someone shook me awake.

"Hey!" I said, looking at a pair of shining green eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Weren't you at Hogsmeade?" I said to Harry, my other best friend now I look up to as the man I love.

But what's the point, he'll never like me back.

"Er… well, nothing. Okay, just, er, come with me," he said, grabbing my hand.

We went out the portrait hole and ran towards the entrance hall.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked, perplexed.

"You'll see," he said smiling.

He led me to the Quidditch field.

"Accio, Firebolt!" Harry shouted as he raised his want and his top-of-the-line Firebolt zoomed in front of us.

Oh no, he'll be boring me with Quidditch… totally romantic!

Not!

I know he's good and everything but Quidditch is just not my thing.

"Look, Harry, if you think, I'll watch and give advices on how to improve your flying skills, I'm not going to… okay… you're already good… trust me," I said.

"No… just come here," he said.

We climbed into his broom and I held on him very tightly since I don't like heights very much.

We began to descend and I held him tighter.

I inhaled his vanilla scent and held him closer to me as the breeze swept our face.

So this is what it feels to fly, its ecstatic…

We stopped in the middle of the lake where there's a small boat.

Harry hopped down to the boat followed by me.

Harry kept his Firebolt beside him as I stared at him.

"Now, that were done flying, may I ask why were here?" I said smiling at him.

Harry smiled amiably at me and handed me a red rose.

Shock!

"Is this for me?" I asked.

Harry looked around.

"I don't see anyone else here," he said as I laughed and took the rose.

In the middle of the rose, there was a white gold ring with a small emerald.

He placed it in my finger as I started giggling a little.

"What are you playing at?" I asked, giggling.

"I believe we guys have the right to give roses on this day," Harry said.

"Yeah, but it's to someone special," I said.

I stared at his emerald eyes for quite some time.

Silence…

"But don't you believe you're special to me?" said Harry in his most sincere voice.

Again: Shock!

His statement silenced me.

Is this happening or is it just because I'm still dreaming?

I found myself staring at him again.

"I don't quite understand you," I said.

Harry chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Hermione, I thought you are the smartest witch of our age and now the simple thing you cannot get," said Harry.

I frowned and chuckled a little.

He can't be saying he likes me o-or loves me?

He just can't.

It's against the laws of physics…

Harry breathed.

"There's a few ways of saying it: Wo Ai Ni… er… Ashiteru…. Te amo… Je t'aime…Ich liebe dich… er… I Love you…" Harry said, smiling slightly.

My jaws dropped lower than the bottom of the lake.

"I guess you're a little speechless," said Harry.

I giggled and threw my arms around him.

"I never thought you'd like me back," I said happily.

"I love you too, Harry, very much," I added.

I stared at those gorgeous emerald orbs behind those adorable round spectacles.

We closed the gap between us and he caught me in a sweet kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

It was the most fascinating thing ever.

Our tongues dueled as our bodies pressed together, his arms wrapping around my waist.

We stopped, looking at each other, redder than ever.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

I laughed at him.

"But there's no music," I said.

He stood up and kissed my hand.

"Then, believe there is," he said.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, his arms on my waist.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

He stared into my chocolate eyes as we began to sway.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

'This is just plain crazy,' I thought to myself, kissing Harry on the cheeks.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

I feel my heart beat faster as we stared at each other's eye.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we meet, no word at all_

We stood still in time, enjoying the feeling of us being with each other.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

I think I'm going crazy about Harry… I never wanted anyone like this…

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

The boat started swaying violently and we both fell into the water.

Splash!

We stared at each other chuckling a little, the overturned boat covering us, and his broomstick floating near us.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Harry, you are such a weird guy!" I said.

He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I am," he said.

"But, you're _MY_ weird guy…" I said, kissing him soundly on the lips.

We smiled at each other and, for the second time, he captured my mouth into a searing kiss…

I was so happy.

I was a sunny Valentine's Day and I definitely love it!


End file.
